criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Like No One's Dying
Dance Like No One's Dying is the tenth case of Darkness And Light and the tenth case of Central Africa. Plot As the team headed to the Dar Es Saalam docks, where the competition was happening, they were stunned by finding the dead body of Alvi Mintsaemiemba, who was incarcerated. They found out that he had broken out from prison by Charon,but that did not mean Charon had killed him. They found a locket and a pouch beside him. The locket revealed that Romaric Enge had talked to him for a song release right before his incarceration. He also suggested them to look at the victim's former studio. They found a watch and a bag. The watch revealed that the victim had gifted it to Yana Ebang before his death. The bag revealed that the victim knew the team's assistant historian Benoit Elad from school days. After that, the pouch revealed that the killer consumed honey and the victim's body revealed that the killer had been trained in classical music. They then heard that another prisoner had broken out! Rushing outside, they saw Josette Ezwa running. They caught her and she told that Alvi had made an escape route for both her and they both began running at the same time. They checked the prison cells to find a visiting card which revealed that Niguie Aboya had gone to visit him. They also found a bottle of Chloroform which revealed that the killer knew chemistry. They checked the studio again to find a keychain, a purse and a medicine bottle. The keychain was revealed to be of Benoit who gave it to the victim, the purse was revealed to be Yana's who told them she took it from the victim's money and the medicine bottle turned out to be of Romaric who told them he had left it there. Soon, they heard a sound of falling down. Rushing to the prison cells, they saw Niguie laying down unconscious. She told that she had come to collect the victim's belongings and had been pushed against something. They searched the prison cells again and found a torn page. It revealed that Josette was nervous about breaking out. After all the clues were collected the killer was revealed to be Josette herself. Josette broke down in tears saying that it was never supposed to happen. She explained while they were getting onto the boat from the docks, she tried touching one of the dance costumes so that she could get up easily. While doing that, the trunk full of dance accessories and fell on the victim's heads, killing him. Judge Gilbert sentenced her to 13 years on top of her original sentence for the accidental murder and prison breakout. After the investigation was done, they went to the docks to check for the rest of the equipment which was dropped by Charon. The equipment revealed that for killing a person, they needed an extreme energy forcefield. They also went into the victim's former studio to see who could be Charon from the dancing robots challenge. The challenge was won by Armaan Barzani, who showed off his win. They found a ribbon there, which revealed that Charon was indeed one of the contestants. With that revelation they headed to Mt. Kilimanjaro, the last challenge before finale night. Summary Victim * Alvi Mintsaemiemba (found with his skull cracked open) Murder Weapon * Trunk Of Dance Accessories Killer: * Josette Ezwa Suspects Romaric Enge Neighbour Profile Attributes: * The suspect consumes honey. * The suspect is trained in classical music. * The suspect knows chemistry. Yana Ebang Fellow Singer Profile Attributes: * The suspect consumes honey. * The suspect is trained in classical music. * The suspect knows chemistry. Benoit Elad Assistant Historian Profile Attributes: * The suspect consumes honey. * The suspect is trained in classical music. * The suspect knows chemistry. Josette Ezwa Fugitive Profile Attributes: * The suspect consumes honey. * The suspect is trained in classical music. * The suspect knows chemistry. Niguie Aboya Dancer Profile Attributes: * The suspect consumes honey. * The suspect is trained in classical music. * The suspect knows chemistry. Killer's Profile # The killer consumes honey. # The killer is trained in classical music. # The killer knows chemistry. # The killer is less than 150 lbs. # The killer had B+ blood type. Crime Scenes